Elevador Quebrado
by Analu-san
Summary: UA James e Lily trabalham em uma firma de advocacia. O que aconteceria se no final de um dia cansativo de trabalho eles ficassem presos no elevador? fanfic de aniversario para Lívia \o/


**Fanfic de presente de aniversário para a Livinha \o/ Happy birthday querida!**

**Espero que você goste, deu muito trabalho e eu fiz com bastante carinho.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, nunca me pertenceu e nunca me pertencerá ela é da tia Rowlling \o/**

**Essa fanfic é composta por só um capítulo e se passa em um universo alternativo, aproveite.**

**Elevador**

Vinte... Dezenove... Dezoito. Os números na pequena tela do elevador iam diminuindo pouco a pouco com o avanço do mesmo. Lily observava os números com demasiada atenção, tentando disfarçar o fato de estar tremendamente incomodada com aquele momento embaraçoso no elevador.

Sabe aquele momento, quando você entra no elevador, vê uma pessoa que não gosta muito lá dentro, murmura um "boa noite" apressado apenas por educação e depois não faz a menor idéia de para onde olhar? Era exatamente assim que Lilian Evan se sentia naquele momento.

Ela contava os segundos em que sairia dali e se livraria daquela companhia silenciosa do não sempre tão silencioso James Potter.

Ela não entedia por que diabos ele resolvera fazer hora extra justo no mesmo dia que ela e ainda pegar o mesmo elevador. A empresa de advocacia era enorme, tinha vários elevadores, por que tinha que ser justo aquele?

Não que ela tivesse algo contra ele, ela não costumava odiar as pessoas. Ela apenas não suportava um segundo da companhia dele. Tudo bem, talvez isso fosse praticamente o mesmo que odiar, mas isso não vem ao caso.

O fato era que James Potter era uma pessoa carismática, tão carismática que chegava a ser irritante. Sempre amado por todas as estagiárias, sempre o queridinho dos chefes, apesar de nem de longe ter um trabalho perfeito como o dela.

Mas sempre que havia alguma apresentação com a chefia era ele que sempre tinha as palavras mais mágicas que os deixavam encantados, ela, apesar do bom trabalho, sempre ficava excessivamente nervosa nessas ocasiões. Talvez fosse apenas excesso de trabalho, mas nunca se sabe.

Porém se fosse só isso ela ainda o suportaria, o que era pior era o seu olhar de superioridade e o seu porte arrogante. Não que alguma vez ele tivesse dito qualquer coisa rude a ela, mas a sua prepotência era evidente. E Lily nunca tinha se dado bem com pessoas assim.

Apesar de ele ser de fato um bom advogado, admitir isso seria com a morte para a Lily. Ela sempre fora uma pessoa orgulhosa demais e a paciência não era a sua maior virtude. Suas colegas estavam sempre zombando dela falando do temperamento esquentado das ruivas, mas Lily fingia que não ouvia. E continuava não suportando aquele maldito James Potter em silencio, enquanto todas as outras abriam sorrisos largos para cumprimentá-lo. Ah... Como ela queria que o dia em que fosse promovida e mudaria de setor chegasse logo.

Bem, mas não ia chegar agora. Pelo menos não às onze e meia da noite naquele elevador velho.

Dezessete... dezesseis...Ela olhou de soslaio para o lado, seu maldito James Potter parecia totalmente alheio aquela tensão que ela punha no ar, mexia no celular despreocupadamente. Parecia extremamente cansado, mas apesar disso estava lindo como nunca, ou melhor, lindo como sempre. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo em um gesto displicente.

Lily desviou o olhar, não tinha reparado na beleza do outro, ou pelo menos achava que não tinha. Voltou a contar seus preciosos segundos.

Quinze...Catorze...Cansada, fechou os olhos e suspirou, vieram a sua mente as imagens lindas de sua cama quentinha e de seus lençóis. E quando abriu os olhos percebeu que duas coisas estavam erradas.

A primeira era que o elevador não estava mais se mexendo. E a segunda é que as luzes tinham se apagado, isso ou ela estava cega claro. Ela conteve um grito, tinha acabado de se lembrar que era meio claustrofóbica.

Sentiu uma mão fria no seu ombro e dessa vez não pôde conter um grito. Seria aquilo a morte? Foi o que ela pensou, mas quando ouviu um riso baixo e se virou, deu de cara com a figura sorridente de James Potter iluminada por um isqueiro.

"Sinto muito por ter te assustado" ele disse, mas o sorriso em seu rosto evidenciava que não sentia coisíssima nenhuma. Apesar de não admitir ele tinha completa consciência do ódio que a ruiva tinha por ele e eu poderia até dizer que ele se sentia mal por isso, mas seria mentira. Afinal aquele ódio sem muitos motivos era a sua maior diversão. Ele não tinha a menor noção do perigo que era mexer com uma ruiva irritada, ou tinha e era terrivelmente masoquista. Nunca se sabe.

"O elevador quebrou" ela constatou tentando se acalmar. Pelo menos com aquela luz aquilo tudo parecia melhor, foi o que ela pensou de início, mas aquilo só serviu para que ela visse com mais clareza o contorno das paredes, fazendo a sensação de estar enclausurada se acentuar. E o pior, estar enclausurada com James Potter. Porém, ela era Lilian Evans e jamais se humilharia mostrando desespero na frente daquele ser.

"Não acho que tenha quebrado" disse James "Acredito que foi só uma falta de energia."

"SÓ uma falta de energia?" ela disse sem conseguir acreditar na calma dele.

"É, ouvi dizer que apesar dos geradores de emergência do resto do prédio funcionarem bem, há um problema com os dos elevadores" ele disse se sentando no chão.

"E é isso?" perguntou Lily ainda em estado de choque " Você só vai sentar ai e esperar?!"

"O que mais nós poderíamos fazer" ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela se virou irritada. Tinha achado a atitude dele inútil demais. Ela tinha que ir pra casa. AGORA.

"EI! TEM ALGUÉM AI?! AJUDE-NOS! ESTAMOS PRESOS NO ELEVADOR!" gritou Lily batendo freneticamente nas portas fechadas do elevador.

"Sabe... Isso não vai adiantar muito. A única pessoa que estava nesse prédio além de nós era o zelador e da última vez que o vi foi no vigésimo andar e ele estava escutando Iron Maiden nas alturas com um fone de ouvido, não creio que ele vá te ouvir."

"Mas..mas..e os vigias?!"

"Bem...nós estamos no décimo terceiro andar e eles no térreo, você acha que consegue gritar tão alto assim?"

"SOCORROOOO!" gritou Lily muito mais alto dessa vez.

"Isso não foi um desafio, sabe?" disse James tapando os ouvidos, mas com um leve sorriso no rosto.

E, bem, ela sabia, mas não tinha resistido. Acabou se sentando o mais longe possível do ser ao qual ela dirigia seu ódio naquele pequeno cubículo.

Silencio, silencio, silencio. Tão quieto que parecia gritar.

"O celular!" disse Lily aliviada.

"O meu está fora de área" murmurou James que apesar da resposta não otimista tinha ficado feliz por quebrar aquele silencio constrangedor.

Ela bateu a mão com força no chão antes de murmurar:

"O meu também" baixou a cabeça.

E então voltou o silêncio. Um minuto, dois minutos, cinco minutos, sete minutos. James acabou se lembrando que tinha claustrofobia também nesse momento.

Claustrofobia e silencio, os dois iam enlouquecer!

"O tempo hoje está bom não é?" perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Na verdade não" responderam os dois em uníssono novamente.

Eles se entreolharam, cada um medindo o outro de forma desconfiada e inevitavelmente começaram a rir.

Lily estava irritada com a própria risada. Ela tinha se igualado a James Potter e estava rindo? Deveria era estar se enterrando no jardim. Mas inexplicavelmente não conseguia parar de rir.

Ele também não parecia muito disposto a parar.

E então isso se tornou uma competição, ninguém queria parar primeiro. Ou isso ou eles apenas não conseguiam parar de rir de forma idiota mesmo. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que o silêncio. Mas nunca se sabe.

Porém o fôlego das pessoas acaba e eles tiveram que parar uma hora.

"Bem, mas o clima realmente não está bom hoje. Tenho a impressão de que está ficando cada vez mais frio"

"Não é impressão sua. O aquecedor não deve estar funcionando por conta da queda de energia" James disse.

"E nós estamos na Inglaterra, e é inverno. Vamos morrer" Lily disse de forma dramática.

"Calma, ruivinha, alguém vai aparecer pra nos tirar daqui uma hora ou outra."

"Como é que você pode ficar tão calmo?! E quem te deu permissão de me chamar de ruivinha?!"

"Para as duas perguntas eu tenho só uma resposta. É simples, estou bêbado."

"O QUE?" ela disse arregalando os olhos " VOCÊ VEIO TRABALHAR BÊBADO?"

"É claro que não" ele respondeu tranquilamente " Eu fiquei bêbado agora"ele disse estendendo uma pequena garrafinha cinza que a ruiva não tinha notado.

"Você trouxe Vodka para o trabalho?!" ela disse não menos chocada.

"É o que parece, não?" ele murmurou divertido, se preparando para o sermão que receberia.

"Me da isso" ela disse tomando a garrafa da mão do rapaz e bebendo muito de uma vez.

Ele ficou estático de surpresa por um momento, mas logo um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios bem desenhados.

"Nossa Lily, nunca pensei que você voltaria a ser assim."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" disse ela entregando a pequena garrafa de volta, de repente tudo estava mais quente, era impressão dela ou o elevador estava se mexendo de novo? Mas por que ele estava girando e não descendo?

"Nada. Eu só estava me lembrando de uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes que eu conheci na faculdade que acabou virando todas, passou a noite comigo e no dia seguinte não se lembrava de nada."

"O QUE?" ela gritou muito mais alto do que antes dessa vez. O zelador deve ter confundido com algum barulho de sua música do Iron Maiden.

"Isso...isso é sério?!" ela continuou gaguejando um pouco.

"Não" ele disse, riu antes de continuar " mas agora eu já sei que você tomou muitos porres na faculdade".

Ela estava tão irritada que teria batido na cara dele se estivesse perto o suficiente ou se as pernas dela não estivessem tão bambas. Por que ela tinha bebido mesmo? Ela sempre ficava terrivelmente tonta e sem controle quando bebia. Ah... era por causa do frio. Isso e por causa do olhar de completa certeza de que ela jamais faria algo assim que ele lhe lançou. Ou pelo menos foi assim que pareceu para ela. Bem, o que está feito, está feito.

Ela tinha plena certeza de que mesmo bêbada jamais se daria bem com aquele cara, o melhor era tentar esquecer o frio e esperar.

Isso foi o que ela pensou e não o que ela fez.

Vários outros goles de Vodka foram tomados. E contra todas as probabilidades eles pareciam melhores amigos risonhos, brincando de adedonha de nomes de bandas, o jogo mais idiota que conseguiram se lembrar no momento.

"Agora é L" disse Lily.

"Linking Park" disse James

"Limp Bizkt!" disse Lily triunfante.

"Led Zeppelin!" lembrou-se James subitamente. Era o seu último recurso.

"L'âme Immortelle!" gritou Lily triunfante.

"Essa não é aquela banda suíça que canta em inglês e alemão e tem dois vocalistas bizarros?" ele perguntou com um tom horrorizado.

" Er..é sim" ela corou.

"Lily, Lily...Gosto musical estranho" e como bom bêbado alegre começou a rir "Mas eu admito que você venceu"

"Haha eu sempre fui superior senhor James Potter" ela disse triunfante.

Eles jogaram de novo.

"Agora é C" disse Lily

"Cold Play!" disse James antes que Lily pudesse sequer respirar.

"Ahh não vale eu ia dizer essa" ela fez um muxoxo.

"Haha eu sempre fui superior senhorita Lilian Evans" ele sorriu triunfante como ela tinha acabado de fazer.

"Até as minhas frases você está usando contra mim agora é? Eu devia era...AH! The Cure!"

"Ahhh, não vale, começa com "the"!" ele disse de uma forma bem infantil que Lily achou fofa, mas se recriminou mentalmente por isso...Tinha bebido demais...

"Christina Aguilera então!"

"Ela é uma cantora e não uma banda!" ele protestou

Mas Lily não se deu por vencida dessa vez.

"É claro que vale!"

"Certo,certo. Chris Brown então." novamente, esse era o ultimo recurso de James.

Como ele podia perder em uma adedonha de nomes de bandas para uma mulher?!Ele tinha subestimado completamente a ruiva, e por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, esse fato apenas tornou tudo mais divertido.

"Children of Bodom!" gritou Lily triunfante.

"Certo Lily, agora o seu gosto musical está me assustando. Eles não são aquela banda que fez um cover bizarro da Britney Spears e tem um nome originado daquele caso de assassinatos que teve no lago Bodom lá na Finlândia?"

"Olha pra quem está tão horrorizado assim com as bandas que eu conheço você sabe bastante sobre elas, não?"

Ele se limitou a rir. Ela foi andando na direção dele a fim de dar-lhe um pequeno tapa no rosto, só de brincadeira, mas acabou falhando miseravelmente. Esqueceu da própria tontura e acabou tropeçando nas próprias pernas. E eu preciso dizer que ela caiu bem em cima de James? Afinal eles estavam num pequeno elevador, não havia mesmo muito espaço onde cair.

Eles se entreolharam e começaram a rir loucamente, o som do riso de um envolvia o outro. E quando finalmente pararam perceberam que estavam muito perto um do outro. Perto demais.

E enquanto ela reparava o quanto ele ficava lindo sorrindo daquele jeito com o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos castanho-esverdeados entreabertos, tão perto dela, ele olhava pra ela e pensava que ela era completamente diferente do que imaginara e o quanto ficava linda com o rosto corado, um sorriso no rosto e com os cabelos ruivos caindo graciosamente sobre seus olhos muito verdes.

No segundo seguinte ela tirou os óculos dele, ela pensava que não sabia por que diabos estava fazendo aquilo e ele tentava entender o que ela ia fazer exatamente. E no segundo seguinte nenhum dos dois pensava em nada, seus lábios tinham se encontrado e eles tinham começado um beijo lento que logo se tornou voraz e desesperado, suas línguas se encontravam numa dança frenética.

Eles não conseguiam mais pensar em certo e errado nem em mais nada. Tudo parecia certo agora.

Mas por ironia do destino o inconveniente zelador tinha escolhido exatamente àquela hora para perceber que havia gente dentro do elevador e abrir a porta.

Eu não preciso dizer que isso foi extremamente constrangedor para a todas as partes envolvidas na história. Você provavelmente consegue imaginar o jovem zelador abrindo a porta cantando a musica que ouvia no seu fone e dando de cara com os dois advogados executivos, como ele diria, "dando o maior amasso".

E assim os dois acabaram indo pra casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. E eu posso dizer que com certeza os dois pensaram muito no acontecido antes de caírem inconscientes, cada um em sua própria cama.

Mas a história não acabou ai.

No dia seguinte os dois estavam brincando do mesmo jogo estúpido de fingir que nada havia acontecido. Se tratando como sempre haviam feito cada um procurando nos menores gestos do outro alguma pista se aquele fingimento era só por não saber o que fazer, ou se tudo o que acontecera não fora nada. Mas a dor de cabeça com a qual a vodka lhes presenteará não ajudava muito em seu discernimento eles acabaram não chegando a nenhuma conclusão.

Lily se recriminava dizendo que jamais deveria ter feito nada parecido, tinha sido a Vodka. Sem a bebida jamais teria beijado alguém que odiava tanto. Mas quando ela pensava nisso, não conseguia lembrar-se o motivo do seu ódio que uma vez fora tão óbvio.

E ele a fitava confuso, nunca tinha conseguido entender aquela ruiva. E acabou por perceber que aquela diversão que ele tinha de estar com Lily brincando com o seu ódio não era mais apenas diversão e já não era mais o ódio que ele queria.

Os dois, sem saber o que fazer, acabaram se entregando ao trabalho.

Quando Lily olhou para o relógio já eram onze horas da noite. Ela suspirou e constatou que já era hora de ir pra casa. Prometeu a si mesma que na próxima oportunidade que tivesse ela conversaria com James.

Porém ao entrar no elevador e dar de cara com ele, ela quase quis sair as portas se fecharam antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer movimento. E então ela se viu olhando para o pequeno painel e contando os segundos novamente.

Vinte... Dezenove... Dezoito... Ela não podia ser covarde!Ia dizer algo, olhou na direção dele, mas não acabou fazendo nada.

Dezessete... Dezesseis... Quinze... James percebeu que ela olhara na sua direção. Ele tinha que fazer algo. Ia colocar a sua mão no ombro dela e lhe fazer uma pergunta direta, mas sua mão parou no meio do caminho.

Quatorze... Ah! Isso não podia ficar assim!

E assim os dois perceberam que tinham apertado o botão de parar o elevador ao mesmo tempo.

"Presos" no décimo terceiro andar de novo. Eles se entreolharam e sorriram.

Dessa vez ia ser muito mais divertido.

**FIM**


End file.
